


Easy as Opening Your Eyes

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: When they fall asleep, there's no time or energy for leisurely entanglements. But when Leonard wakes up early in the morning, he has plenty of time to spend on thoroughly appreciating Spock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Star Trek Kink Meme in 2009. Prompt was _sleepy sex, bottom!Spock._

They balance each other well in most respects: logic and emotion, reason and passion, one more determinedly Vulcan than full-blooded members of that species, one unreservedly proud to be Terran with all the fallibility of that heritage. They both thrive in a warm climate (although Atlanta's got nothing on Mount Seleya), both yearn for the knowledge that comes with every new planet Enterprise orbits, both jealously guard their privacy and let down their defenses rarely and very selectively.

Right now, the pertinent way each complements the other is simple and physical: in sleep, Leonard is drawn to a heat source, and he stretches out along Spock's side like a cat in the sun; something about the lower temperature and slower heartbeat of a human soothes Spock, one long-fingered hand resting on Leonard's chest to sense each of the doctor's heartbeats matched by four of Spock's own. It's a rare thing for them to be able to really sleep together, a small miracle of shift scheduling and peaceful interstellar travel, and a body still on beta-shift time stirs under the thin sheet covering the pair.

"Hm," Leonard sighs, blue eyes blinking away the haze of sleep before he fully registers the situation. Location: Spock's quarters; time: too damn early, relatively speaking; status: trapped securely in Spock's arms, tangled up quite pleasantly, comfortable, naked, and residually aroused from a dream he no longer recalls. Dreams are irrelevant when he barely has to move to press his face against pale flesh, breathing in the faintly resiny scent of Spock's skin and breathing out a pleased sound when Spock shifts in his continued slumber, baring his neck to Leonard's affections.

Before they'd fallen asleep, they'd brought each other off, but it had been a brief encounter more about getting to sleep easily than about pleasure. There was nothing wrong with a quick mutual handjob before bed, but now that he's awake, Leonard is rich with a commodity not often afforded him.

He has as much time as he likes to admire his lover's body while Spock is unguarded, no emotional restraints or disapproving eyebrows or reason to hurry. It's a bit of work to get out of Spock's embrace (and who would have pegged the Vulcan for a cuddler? it's one of the surprising things that he loves about his partner), but once he's loose, Leonard doesn't hesitate in dragging his fingertips over the heat of Spock's body.

As a xenobiologist, he's seen every skin and hair color under dozens of suns, but the simple contrast of Spock's pale, so-faintly green skin and his black hair enthrall Leonard. Shading his arms and legs, darkening his chest, thick under his arms and at his groin, and rumpled into untidiness on his head, Spock's hair is soft everywhere, drawing Leonard's hands from above the points of those ears he makes fun of in public and kisses in private down to narrow hips where he draws his thumbs along the iliac crests and down into dark curls. Gently, almost reverently, he brushes his knuckles along Spock's flaccid penis, and smiles to himself when it twitches slightly under the touch; for all his reserve and control, Spock's more sensitive and responsive than most humans are.

Dropping kisses all over Spock's belly, nuzzling over his lower-placed heart, Leonard strokes his splayed hands up and down Spock's thighs, not exerting any pressure; when the Vulcan murmurs something and shifts under the touch, legs spreading, it's like an invitation, his body asking for the pleasure for which emotional reserve would not allow him to plead.

The response is more than pleasing. Leonard's kisses continue along their downward trail until he's blowing warm breath over even-warmer skin, daring to slide his tongue along from base to tip and chuckling quietly at the quick reaction, the rush of blood swiftly lending a distinctly green tone to Spock's rising erection. It's still a bit amazing every time Leonard sees the color of that quite admirable dick, peeking through pale fingers or sliding next to his own darkly red cock or glistening with saliva, as it is now-- as if he could stop with one lick, not fucking likely.

He wonders how long it will take Spock to wake up; Christ knows if someone started sucking him off in his sleep Leonard wouldn't stay still for long, but those lean hips don't so much as shift when he curls his tongue around the head and drags his lips away slowly. 

Honestly, he likes doing this, blowing Spock nice and slow until those carefully constructed walls crack enough to let a little honest need show through, but it's not the same when he can't wring a few whimpers out of his lover. He doesn't move away when he grabs the lube, though, stays close to nuzzle and tease with his lips while his hands are thoroughly occupied. Spock's got a wonderful ass, just enough flesh to smooth out the hard muscle and make it really grabbable.

Finally, Spock reacts on more than an involuntary level; as Leonard trails two fingers through the crack of his ass, the Vulcan sighs and rests a hand on brown hair, fingertips shifting almost until they brush the meld points on Leonard's cheeks. He's no telepath, but there's been more than one time that the doctor's high-for-a-human psi rating and choice of career have been correlated by someone, and even that near-brush is enough to let a whisper of Spock's thoughts through to Leonard.

Hazy, of course, as dreamers are, but the unmistakable point is _yes-good-more_ , contentment threaded through with arousal and affection and trust. "Yeah, love you too," Leonard mutters against Spock's inner thigh, and repeats the action that provoked the reaction, only this time with his fingers slicked. One slides in easy as anything, through the relaxed ring of muscle and into a heat he'll never get used to, will always need to acclimate to with a sense of joy at the difference, the unlikely wonder of the two of them together. The second finger goes just as smoothly, and though Spock's thighs tense slightly around Leonard's hips as he shifts up, there's no resistance when he pushes into Spock's welcoming body.

No hurry at all; Leonard has all the time he could ask for to rock his hips slowly, to caress Spock's broad chest and shoulders, to sprinkle kisses onto high cheekbones and angled eyebrows and the slight rasp of stubble on Spock's jaw. "Beautiful," he breathes in between kisses, "god, you're beautiful," the kind of thing that's too awkward to say when Spock's able to respond but that he tries to convey with every time their eyes linger in a caught gaze.

The low buzz of pleasure starts working its way up his spine, like an ancient thermometer's mercury rising, and Leonard doesn't want this to end, not without getting a real kiss, so he goes for the most sure-fire way he knows to wake Spock up: he cranes his neck, nudges Spock's head to one side, and closes his lips around the point of his left ear. The tremble that runs through his lover's body and the low moan that matches tell him he's succeeded.

"Leonard--" Spock's voice, rough with sleep, catches at a very deliberate roll of hips and the hand that closes around his erection. "This is... unprecedented."

"You're loving it," Leonard replies confidently, knowing full well that it's truth; there's nothing in Spock's eyes that speaks of even the slightest irritation.

"Unprecedented doesn't mean unpleasant. Mm--!" Holding back a moan, Spock leans up, seeking the very thing that Leonard wanted, and finds himself met halfway by cool, soft human lips. That's all Leonard needs; a few more deep thrusts and he comes with a shiver and a half-breathed name passing between their mouths.

"No, no," he mutters scant seconds later, batting Spock's hand away from between their bellies. "I finish what I start, y'know." It takes a couple more leisurely kisses before Leonard carefully pulls out, sighing at the loss of surrounding heat, and shifts down on the bed.

"I was unaware that you paused in the middle of a task." The only direct answer Spock gets is a disbelieving quirked eyebrow; Leonard sets back to his 'unfinished task' with a passion, no mind for teasing now. His cues are the pace of Spock's breathing and the hand resting on his head, and he's keenly aware of both. Spock's breath hitches more when he's close, and his fingers always rake through Leonard's hair just before he comes. This time, there's a rare exception to Spock's usually silent climaxes: his voice breaks slightly as he gasps his lover's name.

They settle against each other once again, cuddled close on Leonard's side of the bed. "So that was all right, huh?"

"I do prefer to be conscious," Spock says musingly, "but that was a most gratifying experience." Grinning, Leonard kisses his forehead lightly.

"Yeah, foreplay's not as fun when you're asleep for it. Still..." He closes his eyes as Spock throws an arm across his chest and claims his shoulder for a pillow. "Something to consider in the future."

"It's already under consideration." There's something mischievous in Spock's tone. Leonard's looking forward to seeing the results of Spock's deliberation.


End file.
